pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Kalli Dakos
by George J. Dance Kalli Dakos (born June 16, 1950) is a Canadian children's poet and teacher.Frequently asked questions about Kalli, About Kalli, Kalli Dakos, Web, July 7, 2012. Life Dakos was born in Ottawa, Ontario. She attended Queen's University, earning Bachelor of Artsand Bachelor of Education degrees, the University of Alberta, and the University of Nevada at Reno (where she earned a Master of Arts). She has also taken courses at the University of Syracuse. At 27 she moved to the United States, and now lives in both countries. She is a former classroom teacher and reading specialist who has taught in Kingston, Inuvik, Reno, Syracuse, and Fairfax, Virginia. She visits schools throughout the United States and Canada, and internationally as far away as Hong Kong.Author Kalli Dakos waxes poetic with children, Faculty of Education, Queen's University, Web, July 7, 2012. Recognition Many of her books have been picked as Children’s Choice selections by the International Reading Association. Publications Juvenile *''What’s There to Write About?'' New York: Scholastic, 1989. * If You’re Not Here, Please Raise Your Hand: Poems about school (illustrated by G. Brian Karas). New York: Four Winds Press, 1990. New York: Simon & Schuster , 1990 ISBN 0-02-725581-6 (hc) ISBN 0-689-80116-5 (pb) * Don’t Read This Book, Whatever You Do!: More poems about school (illustrated by G. Brian Karas). Four Winds Press, 1993; New York: Simon & Schuster, 1995. iSBN 0-689-826877 *''Mrs. Cole on an Onion Roll, and other school poems'' (illustrated by JoAnn Adinolfi). New York: Simon & Schuster, 1995. ISBN 0-689-826877 * The Goof Who Invented Homework, and other school poems (illustrated by Denise Brunkus). New York: Dial, 1996. ISBN 0-8037-1927-2 * Get out of the Alphabet, Number 2!: Wacky Wednesday puzzle poems (illustrated by Jenny Graham). Simon & Schuster, 1997. ISBN 0-689-81118-7 * The Bug in Teacher’s Coffee (illustrated by Mike Reed). New York: HarperCollins, 1999. ISBN 0-201-40824-4 * The Greatest Magic: Poems for teachers. Scholastic, 2000. ISBN 0-439-20181-0 * Put Your Eyes up Here, and other school poems (illustrated by G. Brian Karas). Simon & Schuster, 2003. ISBN 0-689-81117-9 * Our Principal Promised to Kiss a Pig (with Alicia Demarto, illustrated by Carl Di Rocco. Morton Grove, IL: Albert Whitman, 2004. ISBN 0-807-56629-2 * I Heard You Twice the First Time: Poems for tired and bewildered teachers (illustrated by Denis Proulx and Gina Marin). Raleigh, NC: Edstar, Inc., 2010. ISBN 0-807-56629-2 * A Funeral in the Bathroom (illustrated by Mark Beech). Morton Grove, IL: Albert Whitman, 2011. ISBN 978-0807526750 Adapted * Follow the Leader (illustrated by Carolyn Bracken and Sandrina Kurtz). Scholastic, 2001. * The Wild Ice Cream Machine (illustrated by Carolyn Bracken and Steve Haefele). Scholastic, 2001. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation and the author's website.Kelli Dakos b. 1950, Poetry Foundation, Web, July 7, 2012. Kalli's Books, Kalli Dakos, Web, July 7, 2012. See also *Children's poets *List of Canadian poets *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"Introducing a New ME" *Kalli Dakos b. 1950 at the Poetry Foundation *Seasonal Poems *Favorite Unpublished Poems ;Audio / video *Kalli Dakos at YouTube ;Books *Kalli Dakos at Amazon.com ;About *Kalli Dakos at Simon & Schuster *Kalli Dakos Official website Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian children's writers Category:1950 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian women writers Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American poets Category:Children's poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:George Dance articles